Botanical/commercial classification: Rosa hybrida/Shrub Rose Plant.
Varietal denomination: cv. xe2x80x98Radconxe2x80x99.
The new variety of Rosa hybrida landscape shrub rose plant of the present invention was discovered during March, 2001 while growing among a block of rose plants of the xe2x80x98Radrazzxe2x80x99 variety (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,836) growing in a nursery setting at West Grove, Pa., U.S.A. I was attracted to the new variety primarily because of its distinctive pink blossom coloration that was unlike that of the parental variety. The new variety is believed to be a spontaneous naturally-occurring mutation of the xe2x80x98Radrazzxe2x80x99 variety of unknown causation. Had I not discovered and preserved the original plant of the new variety it would have been lost to mankind.
It was found that the new variety of landscape shrub rose plant of the present invention possesses the following combination of characteristics:
(a) abundantly and substantially continuously forms attractive single blossoms that are pink in coloration unlike the vivid red blossoms of the xe2x80x98Radrazzxe2x80x99 variety (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,836),
(b) exhibits a compact and mounding growth habit,
(c) forms vigorous vegetation,
(d) forms attractive ornamental green foliage with a satiny finish, and
(e) exhibits excellent resistance to blackspot.
The new rose variety has attractive pink blooms, combined with a propensity for everblooming and blackspot resistance. The blooming cycle corresponds closely to that of the xe2x80x98Radrazzxe2x80x99 parental variety.
The new variety of the present invention can be readily distinguished from the parental xe2x80x98Radrazzxe2x80x99 variety through an inspection of the blossoms. More specifically, the new variety displays single blossoms that are pink in coloration rather than vivid red as are displayed by the xe2x80x98Radrazzxe2x80x99 variety. Also, the new variety of the present invention readily can be distinguished from the xe2x80x98Radyodxe2x80x99 variety (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 10/336,811, filed Jan. 6, 2003). More specifically the blossoms of the xe2x80x98Radyodxe2x80x99 variety are a considerably lighter pink than those of the present variety.
The new variety well meets the needs of the horticultural industry. It can be grown to advantage as attractive ornamentation in parks, gardens, public areas, and residential landscapes. Accordingly, it is particularly well suited for growing throughout the landscape. The pink blossoms contrast nicely with the satiny green foliage.
The characteristics of the new variety have been found at West Grove, Pa., U.S.A., and at Wasco, Calif., U.S.A., to be homogeneous and stable and are strictly transmissible by asexual propagation such as budding, grafting, and the use of cuttings from one generation to another.
The new variety has been named the xe2x80x98Radconxe2x80x99 variety, and is being marketed under the PINK KNOCK OUT trademark.